


Perfect Ten

by LucyMorningstar257



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Adultery, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Psychological Drama, Sesskag - Freeform, Suspense, inuyasha - Freeform, ntr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyMorningstar257/pseuds/LucyMorningstar257
Summary: Kagome loves her husband, the ever indolent and reclusive novelist Sesshoumaru Taisho. But when an old flame returns to re-ignite old memories, she starts to question her role as the perfect wife. Rated MA for implied adultery, sexual situations, mental abuse in later chapters. NO YIMS!





	1. Wake

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and its respective owners._

**Title** : Perfect Ten

**Universe** : AU

**Warnings: Implied adultery, sexual situtations, and mental abuse in later chapters. Please do not proceed if such themes make you uncomfortable.**

**This story will progress to darker chapters. Also, if you are unable to breach the topics of cheating and adultery with an open mind (this is after all a work of fiction) I suggest you do not read further. Sermons for reviews are no fun.**

Summary: Kagome loves her husband, the ever indolent and reclusive novelist Sesshoumaru Taisho. But when an old flame returns to re-ignite old memories, she starts to question her role as the perfect wife.

_Otsuya: A Japanese wake ceremony. It is later followed with Ososhiki, the actual funeral ceremony._

**Perfect Ten**

_“Hang yourself, you will regret it; do not hang yourself, and you will regret that too; hang yourself or don’t hang yourself, you’ll regret it either way; whether you hang yourself or do not hang yourself, you will regret both. This, gentlemen, is the essence of all philosophy.” -Søren Kierkegaard_

**Chapter One: Wake**

The Otsuya ceremony was slated to commence at 6pm. A 45-minute drive from Azabu was in order towards the Kanuchi house.

It was almost 5pm, or 04:52pm to be precise, at the Taisho household. Kagome and Sesshoumaru had yet to change.

"We are… We are going to be late," Kagome was gasping. Her right hand held a knife over the cutting board. The other was fingers-deep in a broken tomato.

The aproned housewife had just turned 25 two weeks ago. She married young, straight after college. Her husband was a novelist renowned for his bizarre crime thrillers, and equally bizarre reclusiveness. His pseudonym Tengu was therefore an apt name.

As of the moment Kagome was having difficulty to produce words. Not when her back was bent over the kitchen counter, Sesshoumaru tightly lodged inside her.

"Just a moment," he grunted, further relinquishing her with long, lazy strokes. He carelessly trailed his hand down her bare hip. Her womb clenched tighter around his appendage.

"I'm—I'm near!" she cried out, the tomato now a pulpy mess in her hand. "Come with me, now! Come together with me!"

Sesshoumaru clutched her waist as his loins churned towards her impending climax. His final thrusts intensified into a fervid stage, before he completely released himself into her. Kagome came with a mewling cry. Her womb was still wracking with post-coital spasms when he removed himself.

Sesshoumaru wiped the light sweat from his forehead.

* * *

"I swear, it's as if you're purposely trying to delay going to the wake!"

Sesshoumaru stood before the dresser. He slipped into his black coat, the one he reserved for formal occasions like this. Seeing he rarely attended such events in the first place, the coat was practically brand-new. He placed a knot in his tie, half-wondering. Should he go for a Windsor or a Pratt?

"I thought there would be time to prepare a quick meal before going out," Kagome continued, as she briskly tied the _obi_ belt around her black kimono. "Now we gotta go out hungry." She flashed him a glare at the dressers. "Are you even listening?"

Sesshoumaru walked towards her. "My tie is crooked," he said.

Kagome sighed as she undid his tie, and re-knotted it firmly. She dusted his shoulders and met his eyes. "Tell me the truth. You don't want to go, don't you?"

Kagome's hair was done up in a strict, matron-style bun. Sesshoumaru tucked a stray tendril of dark hair behind her ear.

"You would make a great Misao Honma," he said to her. Misao was a character in the latest novel he was drafting. The working title, _Perfect Ten_. Misao too was a housewife. Although Kagome didn't know what laid in store for her. Sesshoumaru hadn't revealed as much.

"Oh, darling."

"It's a family event," he then replied with a hint of disdain. He fingered the improved knot on his tie. What a pity; Kagome's domestic precision wasted for such an occasion. After all this Sesshoumaru detested family events with a hatred that baffled even his wife.

"I can't believe he left us already," his wife was saying beside him as their black Lexus speeded towards the highway exit. "He was close to your family, wasn't he? How old was he again?"

"Old Totosai?" Sesshoumaru went. "He was almost 100, I gather. One would presume a shorter lifespan. What with all the fumes from his sword-smithing that he's been inhaling for decades."

"Goodness, that's a horrible thing to say for a relative who's just passed on."

Sesshoumaru merely shrugged, indifferent. "I simply find it cumbersome," he said. "This blood bond of familial relations. I have never understood its significance."

The Buddhist monk was already in the middle of chanting a sutra. They were fashionably late, as to be expected from a renowned novelist and his wife. Sesshoumaru refused to enter the house premises, not until the monk was done. Kagome had no choice but to go in on her own. She ducked her head as she joined the seated crowd, sitting at the back.

She opened her handbag, spying for the envelope containing the consolation money. Then she assessed the crowd. There were no familiar faces. Sesshoumaru wasn't the kind to lug her around to meet his extended family after all. She couldn't remember going to New Year reunion dinners from his side either. In fact, and this was slightly uncomfortable to admit—even his mother's face was forgettable. But ah, maybe she could somehow remember if she were to spot her right now.

Kagome's eyes frantically ran through each and every one. Everyone was a stranger, clad in black, their hushed faces solemn.

And then her eyes landed on him. Her chest almost collapsed. She thought she had seen a ghost.

Inuyasha. He was seated two rows before her, seamless among the sea of heads, almost invisible.

What was he—what was he doing here? Was he somehow related to Old Totosai? How?

He had left Japan straight after graduation to pursue an art career. The last time she met him was at Nishimura Park. She briefly remembered a story he had told about being an orphan. A story back when they were still in high school, and giddy in love.

The Nishimura Park near their school. Where she had bawled her eyes out. "Do you have to go?" she pleaded. And he had draped his red leather jacket over her heaving shoulders, wordlessly.

Why did these old memories have to resurface back to her mind? Memories she thought had long died and carried away in the currents of time. And at a wake no less.

She shook her head vehemently. She didn't realize the prayer ceremony had ended. People were standing up to pay their last respects to the coffin. Someone touched her shoulder, and Kagome jolted.

It was Sesshoumaru. "Have you paid your respects?" he asked her.

She shook her head, her eyes wide. She hoped he couldn't hear her thundering heartbeat. "No. Have you?"

"Neither. Let's go."

She stood beside her husband before the coffin as their hands clasped together in prayer. Incense was offered into the urn.

And even when Kagome was handing the money envelope, her mind could not stop whirling. Her eyes was darting secretly at the corner of her eyes as the crowd shifted. _Inuyasha, Inuyasha, was that you?_ But he was nowhere to be seen. As though he had been nothing, but a shadow of her imagination.

An old man intercepted Sesshoumaru as they were walking out from the premises.

"Aha! If it isn't the mysterious Tengu, finally out from his cave!" He patted the latter's shoulder good-naturedly. Kagome glanced at the man. He was round as a ball, and an orange nose pointed out from his face. "Hope to see you at the funeral tomorrow, Sesshoumaru-sensei! We have so many things to catch up!"

Her husband immediately put on a glum face. "Bloodsucker," he muttered.

As per tradition after visiting the dead, they did not return home immediately. Kagome and Sesshoumaru stopped at a nearby Denny's.

Sesshoumaru cut a piece of his sandwich, and placed it on his wife's plate. Kagome stabbed it with a fork before sending it into her mouth.

She stirred her banana milkshake casually. "So…are we going to the funeral tomorrow?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru lifted his chin and swallowed his food. "Can we afford not to?"

"We should go," she said. Then she quickly sipped her drink. She hoped it would erase the anxious edge from her voice.

Anxious, from anticipation.

_**To be continued…** _

A/N: That fat old man (who's obviously Myoga, lol) called Sesshoumaru with a “sensei” honorific. That's because Sesshoumaru's a novelist, and they’re called as such. It doesn't refer to teachers only.

And a _tengu_ is a mythical bird-like creature in Japanese folklore, well-known for their combat powers and devout asceticism. They’re also apparently unsociable as heck. Hope this story interests you so far!


	2. Funeral

**Funeral**

A few sentences cascaded down on his Japanese manuscript paper. Only a few columns were filled, unintelligible _kanji_ scribbled in their little boxes.

_All of the nine victims fitted her profile. Long dark hair, bright brown eyes. Living in lavish neighborhoods. Married, but childless. And all of them were housewives, just like Misao Honma._

His pen paused, then hesitated. He placed it aside. Turning in his chair, Sesshoumaru reached for his _kiseru_ smoking pipe. He extracted his shredded tobacco leaves from a small packet. They compacted like fine fuzz from the wispy head of a young chick. Rolling it in a small ball, he tucked it into the bowl of his pipe. Then he struck a match and briefly lighted it under the bowl.

His lips pursed around the mouth piece. The thin slender pipe leaned downwards, nestled tightly between his fingers.

Sesshoumaru trained his head up to the ceiling, thinking for a few minutes. He sighed. A cloud of smoke escaped his lips, like the by-product of his thoughts.

A shadow flitted behind the _shoji_ screen, that separated his writing space and his room.

"Darling?" Kagome's voice appeared outside. She stood there, waiting.

"What is it?"

"Your editor is on the line. I just informed we'll be attending a funeral in the afternoon. She says she'll come around in 6 to 7-ish? Will that be alright?"

Sesshoumaru took another drag from his pipe. "We'll be back for dinner even before that."

She hesitated for awhile. "I know. Let's go out a bit earlier today, shall we? I don't want to rush like yesterday."

He frowned, and placed his pipe at the ash tray.

"It's just a funeral," he said after awhile. "There's nothing to look forward to."

* * *

Inuyasha tucked his hands deep into his pockets and headed towards the exit. Someone's hand gripped on his shoulder, and he nearly elbowed the person's face in reflex. He turned around to meet Old Myoga's pokey face. And probably the only good face he recognized in the forsaken place too. His estranged half-brother notwithstanding.

"Don't be leaving so soon! You just got here, didn't you?"

Inuyasha smirked. "I shouldn't even be here today. It was good enough I came to the wake yesterday."

Myoga sighed, then shook his head. "But Bokuseno has brought _sake_ from Kyoto just for the funeral! And I haven't seen you in twenty years!"

"Only ten years." Before Inuyasha could say another word, Myoga dragged him to the tables for a drink.

Inuyasha found himself scowling as he poured the old man a cup of _sake_. Myoga found himself another company at the table, a wooden-faced tree-like figure.

"I believe this is the first time I'm seeing Sesshoumaru's wife. How did they meet?" the other man asked, gesturing his cup ahead. Inuyasha glanced towards the same direction.

"Oh, you mean Kagome? She's very young, isn't she? They've been married for 5 years now. And she still looks like the fresh blossom she was on her wedding day."

The _sake_ overflowed in Myoga's cup, and it spilled onto the tabletop. Myoga sprang up, flapping the ends of his shirt. "Good heavens, boy! Can't you even pour a drink decently?"

At the table up ahead, Kagome sat coquettishly. She nodded with every word her mother-in-law spoke. Beside her Sesshoumaru drank from his _sake_ cup, reticent as always.

"I didn't see you yesterday, Mother," Kagome said. "I tried to find you, but I could not."

"Oh, I was at the first row." She flapped a paper fan gracefully. "Sesshoumaru, I'm disappointed you didn't bring her to see me. I'm your mother, for crying out loud."

Sesshoumaru set down his cup before standing up. He straightened his necktie. "I'm going to take a smoke outside. You ladies can continue to chat."

His mother chortled behind her fan, then placed a hand on Kagome's lap. "Kagome, you should come to visit us when you're free. Sesshoumaru is always steeped in his work. He won't ever budge. I can arrange for Jaken to fetch you if you arrange a day."

Another woman beside her craned her neck forward to look at Kagome. She appeared somewhat similar to his mother—heavy-lidded eyes, thin red lips. "I agree. You should! A city girl like you should learn the traditional ropes of the countryside. Away from all those electronic gadgets and automatic machines, I say! It actually makes your brains dumber, if you believe me!"

After half an hour of lectures, Kagome finally slipped herself from the table. She managed to spy her husband standing outside the gate with his smoking pipe.

She ran to him. "Darling! Why did you leave me alone to fend against your relatives? You're horrible!"

Sesshoumaru gave her a sardonic smile. "I thought you wanted to spend more time with my family." Then he turned to the man beside him, who was squatting on his haunches. "Inuyasha, this is my wife."

_Inuyasha?_

There was a rush of blood in her ears at the mention of his name. Kagome forced herself to look at the person beside Sesshoumaru. Her heart was pounding so hard it almost hurt.

"Nice…nice to meet you," Kagome stammered, forcing a bow. Inuyasha did not look back, as he straightened himself up. He wiped his hands on his trousers.

Her eyes only briefly met his face for a second. But it was more than enough. It _was_ him. His face appeared more mature and rugged, his chubby cheeks gone. And did he... Did he recognize her too? Did he know who she was?

Inuyasha smirked as he extinguished his cigarette at the trashcan beside him. He slipped his hands back into his pockets, facing forwards, away from the couple.

"Really, Sesshoumaru? I didn't think anyone would be sane enough to settle down with you. What with your weird antics and all."

Sesshoumaru smiled more tenderly this time, his fingers stroking the edge of Kagome's jaw. "To the partial eyes of a lover, even pockmarks appear like dimples. Also, for someone who dwells in the world of arts. You should know the idiosyncrasies we all suffer from."

Inuyasha waved his hands in mock horror. "Oh no. Don't lump me together with you pretentious lot. I'm just an illustrator, not an artist." Then he scoffed and strode off from the gate. "Whatever. I'm going off now. This whole thing has been a waste of time."

Sesshoumaru ignored him. "Let's go as well," he announced to his wife.

"Who… Who is that person?" she asked him in a tremulous voice.

"My late father's son, from his second wife. Mind you, we are not really on speaking terms. I just happened to bump into him here." He paused to clean his smoking pipe. "He's uncouth and uncivilized, isn't he? That's what you get when you marry a woman from Kabuki-cho."

"I see."

Half-brothers? Kagome thought in the car. What a small world. Now that she thought of it, they did have similar features. And Inuyasha didn't look like he recognized her either. She clasped her hand over her chest. That was good. It would have saved her from a load of embarassment. Even though at the back of her mind, there were a thousand questions she wanted to ask him.

_'How was London? Was it what you envisioned? I saw all of your artwork collections. You should have told me you were returning to Japan.'_ Yes. She had memorized her piece if she were to bump into him at the funeral. And yet all of those words had froze on her tongue the moment they met.

_God, even the way he speaks is the same. I thought the British climate would have sobered him up a bit. I should…probably forget about all of this. It's not like I want to pursue anything._ She fingered her wedding ring absent-mindedly. _Besides, I'm married now._

* * *

"Darling, I've gotten your bath ready! Do you want me to wash your back?"

Sesshoumaru folded the newspaper over his lap, thinking he had misheard. He looked over towards the direction of her voice. "Really? My young city-bred wife wants to wash her husband's back? You might as well join me in the bath."

Kagome's eyebrows lowered as she suddenly recalled his nosy aunt. "Don't call me city-bred!"

She rubbed the soapy cloth over Sesshoumaru's body. His strong shoulders connected seamlessly to his curved, wide back. She supposed she liked it. His back. Its familiar image had ingrained so deeply into her mind. She let the cloth slip past her fingers. Her palms touched his slippery, bare skin, his heat seeping through.

It was _hers_ , wasn't it? His body. Everything of him belonged to her, just as she belonged to him.

"I changed my mind," he heard Kagome whisper behind him, breaking his own thoughts. "I think I want to join you, after all."

Sesshoumaru turned his head slightly. Then he felt the sensation of soft flesh melding onto his back. Her warm breasts. His cock immediately twitched to life.

Minutes later she was straddling on his lap, her back braced against the wall. As usual he moved slowly, his movements calculated. He didn't believe in rushing during sex. He believed in savouring every second, stretched thin. After all, they had all the time to each other.

Her hips were rolling, trying to wring every inch of him possible. She was so slick, and he was so erect.

"Your body is so impatient. So greedy to receive me," he whispered to her face. "Tell me, what has made you this excited? What has you writhing in my lap, like a cat in heat?"

Her face contorted in pleasure as the waves of orgasm began to cloud over her. Her head threw back, her womb tightening over his words.

"I love you," she said, her breaths a struggle. It was the truth, and it was all that mattered at that point of time. "I really do."

A dark chuckle echoed in her ear. "Of course you do, Kagome. You _have_ to." A rush of goosebumps broke onto her cold skin. His lips trailed down her neck, teeth nipping on skin. "And I…love you too."

She sobbed as she came, grasping on his shoulders. She felt as his hot seed spurt inside her, continuously. It came like a barrage of relief, like an abolishment of her sins.

Somewhere in the fringes of her fading reality, the sound of a ringing doorbell echoed.

_**To be continued...** _

_**A/N: I had a reader asking if this is a SessKag fic. Essentially, yes. They are a happily married couple, although somewhat reserved in the Japanese sense. But the good side of fate is not in Kagome's favour... I think something to look out for is the "implied adultery" tag, so things are not really that straightforward here. *cues the X-files theme** _ *****


End file.
